Terror Shall Reign
by alias5505
Summary: Terrorist seize an ocean liner taking Mark, Amanda, Jesse, and Steve to the Bahamas. Jesse and Mark are able to evacuate, but Dr. Amanda Bentley and Lt. Steve Sloan must use every skill they have to out maneuver and outsmart suicidal terrorist.
1. Introduction

Terror Shall Reign  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter one has been re-written due to errors in the first edition.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Characters:  
Dr. Mark Sloan  
Dr. Amanda Bentley  
Dr. Jesse Travis  
Lt. Steve Sloan  
Ethan James  
________________________________________________________________________________  
*INTRODUCTION*  
  
ORLANDO, FLORIDA  
2:30 PM, Sunday, July 5th  
Cape Canaveral  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Amanda Bentley shifted the rented Lincoln LS into park as she braked to a halt in the loading  
zone at Port Canaveral.  
Mark, Jesse, Steve, and herself were set to depart on a luxury cruise to the Bahamas in less  
than an hour and check-in should have already been completed.  
The four of them had flown to Orlando, Mark and Amanda at the expense of Community General,  
Steve and Jesse at their personal expense--so they could cruise to the Bahamas. While Mark and  
Amanda attended a medical conference in the Bahamas, Jesse and Steve were planning on girl  
watching and surfing.  
"Guy's go ahead and unload the bags and I'll check us in." She handed Jesse the keys to the   
sedan, telling him to park it after they unloaded the baggage.  
  
_______________________  
3 1/2 HOUR LATER  
_______________________  
  
After meandering around the ship for several hours--they all met back for dinner at 6:00 in the  
Celebration dining room.   
"Isn't this ship gorgeous, I can't wait for my massage in the morning." Amanda beamed.  
"A massage, come on Amanda have some fun, an adventure. Come diving with Steve and  
I." Jesse told her.  
"A masseuse sounds like the perfect way to relax, I have plenty of adventure-Dr. Travis."  
He was about to retaliate when the waiter and busboy appeared.   
"I'm James and I'll be your waiter for this cruise. This is Kittisak and he will assist you   
as your busboy. Is this your first time travelling Carnival?"  
As they were about to respond glass shattered and the french doors leading to the main  
part of the ship burst open. Armed men, dressed in black, sprayed bullets throughout the dining  
room.  
"Fuck!"  
Jesse fell to the ground as a bullet went through his leg."  
"God Dammit."  
"Jesse!" Amanda shouted, crouching down, trying to reach him.  
Steve spied the emergency exit door to the left. He nudged Amanda and his dad, telling them  
to pull Jesse toward the exit. As Mark and Amanda grabbed Jesse by the arms, the evacuation  
siren sounded. 


	2. The Adventure Begins

Amanda and Mark grabbed Jesse by the arms and pulled him to the door as Steve held it cracked open,  
while armed men continued to spray bullets into the elegant dining room.   
It seemed like it took forever to get Jesse across the ship to the lifeboat station. Other people wanting   
to get there as much as they did trampled them.   
When they arrived at the mustar station, all but one lifeboat was taken.  
Steve helped Mark into the boat, "Dad be careful."  
Mark nodded.   
Steve and Amanda carefully lifted Jesse into the boat.   
"Get in the boat now!" The first officer came running down the deck.  
Amanda stepped up on the ledge, carefully, making sure she didn't trip in her high heels and long evening  
gown.  
She glanced up as a body was thrown from the deck above. A man, wearing a captain's uniform hit the side  
of the lifeboat. The rope gave and tilted the boat sideways. Amanda fell back onto the deck. Bullets sprayed from   
above. Steve looked helplessly at his father, as the ocean-liner started moving.  
"Oh my God." Amanda breathed.  
The chains holding the lifeboat snapped sending Mark and Jesse sailing downward. There was no time to react  
as shots were fired.   
Steve grabbed Amanda by the arms, leading her quickly toward the inner galley of the ship. 


	3. Preparations

"Steve, Oh my God. What's happening?" Amanda asked as they ran into the main corridor of the   
ship, glancing around cautiously, fearing more shots.  
"Come on, we have to get of this ship."  
"How? We are in motion. Didn't you watch Speed 2, if we jump we get sucked into propellers. And I've  
seen bodies after they have been chopped up by things like that."  
"Amanda, I know we can't jump off. Yes, I watched Speed 2, and they had a small watercraft  
aboard."   
"Well, what Sandra Bullock failed to mention was how the hell your supposed to get from the passenger  
part of the ship to where the crew works."  
He gave her a fake grin. As they headed toward the steps, the sound of a door opening reached their ears.  
The First Officer, whose name they still did not know, came running toward them. Following him, was one of the  
terrorists, shooting wildly as he ran.   
Steve grabbed Amanda's arm and nearly pushed her toward the stairs telling her to run. Her heels  
clicked as they both darted up the steps avoiding bullets.   
Steve looked back as the First Officer sank to the floor bleeding.  
"He needs a doctor." Amanda turned, but Steve shook his head negatively and pushed her on.  
They ran down a corridor once they reached the top of the stairwell.  
"Where the hell are we going?" She demanded.  
  
As they ran down the corridor, Amanda vaguely recalled they were headed in the direction of her suite.  
Great! Maybe I can change clothes, she thought sarcastically.  
Steve ushered her to the door, without speaking she pulled her key out of her purse and slid it into the   
door.  
As soon as they entered he closed the door. "Pack up anything useful. We may need to abandoned   
this room anytime.  
"Wonderful." She grabbed the shoulder bag, she had carried aboard the plane as a carry-on. She went  
to the closet, thanking God that she was now able to change out of the red sequin evening gown. If she   
was going to run from terrorist she had to be a little comfortable.  
Steve was rummaging through the drawers.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"Any knives, hiking gear, scuba gear--anything?"  
She shook her head negatively. "And I don't have my stun gun or my swiss army knife--Because, I  
wasn't allowed to have them on the plane. Security reasons."  
"Damn."  
"Look, I'm gonna change clothes." She gestured toward the bathroom. "Okay."  
"Fine with me."  
Amanda grabbed a coathanger from the closet and went into the bathroom.  
After shutting the door, she just looked into the mirror. She wanted to cry-but that was futile. She  
grabbed white shorts that she laid on the counter and after peeling off the gown, slipped them on.  
She pulled a white sleeveless sweater and quickly slipped it on. After brushing her teeth, she pulled   
her hair back and applied some perfume and deodorant and exited the bathroom.  
"Geez, what took so long." She looked at Steve who was lying on the bed, propped up by some  
pillows.  
"Like you said, it's hard to tell how long we will be here, I want to be comfortable."  
She grabbed sandals from the closet.   
"I wouldn't wear those. If we do a lot of walking you will need tennis shoes."  
"Are you going to wear those?" She asked, gesturing toward the black wing tips he was wearing.  
"No. We are going to my suite next."  
She laid her shoulder bag on the bed and started getting stuff out of drawers. She emptied her   
purse onto the bed. She snatched up her wallet and passport, putting them in the carry bag. She threw  
her room key in, then she started getting clothing.   
Quickly she threw some extra socks, a pair of shorts, and a shirt into the bag. Steve just watched her.  
He apparently wasn't going to give her any privacy, but undergarments were a necessity. So she went  
to the drawer and placed them in the bag. She pulled the draw-string on the bag, closing it.   
"I'm ready."   
"Great. Let's try to call dad's cell before we head to my room."  
He picked up the phone--it was dead.  
"Shit!" 


	4. Jumping Ship

The door clicked shut as Amanda and Steve both exited her suite. Steve's cabin was  
at the end of the next corridor. As they rounded a corner they heard footsteps loudly  
behind them.   
Ahead, the cabin door to room 225 was open. Quickly, Steve headed into the doorway,  
pulling Amanda in, and quietly closing the door.   
He watched through the peephole as several of the terrorist headed down the hallway  
full speed ahead.   
"Dammit!" He complained.  
"Steve, let's see if there is anything we can use in this room?"  
Amanda started opening drawers. "Here is a swiss army knife."  
"Oh, Good."  
"Steve this is men's clothes, see if any of it fits."  
He pulled a navy t-shirt and white tank top from a drawer. "A little big, but they'll do."  
"Thank God."  
She pulled out a pair of jeans, handing them to him.  
"A little big."  
"It'll be better than a suit, come on."  
He grabbed the jeans and went into the bathroom. He quickly changed into jeans and  
the navy shirt and used the restroom.   
When he emerged from the bathroom Amanda tossed a pair of hiking boots at him.  
"Ah, these are the same one's I have. Same size to."  
"Good. So what now?" He finished lacing up the boots.  
"I have no idea." He walked over to the door and peered out the peephole. Men were  
headed straight for their room.   
"Holy Fuck"  
Amanda turned, shocked at his outburst. "What is it?"  
"They're coming."   
"Oh Shit!"  
  
Amanda slung her bag over her shoulder, as someone started trying to open the door  
handle.   
"What do we do?"  
He gestured toward the door. "They must have heard me flush the toilet."   
"We are not jumping?"  
"We are if the ship stops moving."  
Steve pulled the blinds back covering the door and then closed the patio door, as shots  
were fired into the door.  
"Oh my God."  
"Come on." Steve climed up on the railing, reaching for Amanda's hand.   
"I can't do this." Amanda pleaded looking at the choppy waters. 


	5. Will It Ever End?

"Where do you want me to go?" Amanda whispered angrily at Steve.  
"We have to swing over to the next balcony." He told her, as they both clung to the railing.  
"Okay. Dammit!" She gulped, glancing at the water.   
Carefully while keeping a firm grip on the railing, she swung her leg to the other balcony.  
She steadied her foot before reaching her hands over and pulling her entire body to the next  
balcony.   
Steve done the same thing, and as he swung over the door to the room they had just occupied   
opened loudly.   
"There is no one in here." He heard someone with an odd accent gripe.  
"Someone turned water on. I heard them." Another man said.   
Quietly Steve told Amanda to go to the next balcony over.   
She shot him a dirty look--not wanting to do that again.  
"Amanda, GO!"   
"I'm going."   
They both went over to another balcony, this time Steve told her to climb over. With great joy,   
she climbed up the railing--hoping the door was unlocked.   
As Steve swung his legs over, Amanda jerked on the door handle. It would budge.  
"We are so screwed."  
"Give me your credit card."  
She dug in the backpack, finally finding her wallet. She pulled out her debit card.  
Steve worked it between the lock and after a few minutes it finally snapped and  
he quickly slid the door-before it could lock again.  
Amanda and Steve quickly went into the room. After rifling through drawers to see if they needed   
anything, they looked through the peephole, looking to see if anyone was in the hall.   
Amanda felt a quick jolt.   
"Steve, I think the ship stopped." She glanced at her watch. Ten O'clock.  
He went out onto the balcony.   
There was no motion.  
"Your right. We stopped."  
"Well?" She looked at him, hoping for a brilliant idea.   
"Come on." He looked through the door one more time. Seeing no one, he quietly opened it.   
Amanda followed him as he crept out into the hallway.  
As they started toward the elevators footsteps sounded behind them and they darted at the elevator.  
They both jumped in and Amanda jabbed the door close button as bullets struck the doors. 


	6. Miami Bound

"Come on." Steve said, as the doors to the elevator opened.  
They both darted down a hallway following the concrete floor. Amanda glanced at the pipes, knowing  
they should not be in this area of the ship.  
They continued down the hallway, Amanda spotted a red sign with white lettering. "Steve!"  
"What?" He turned, annoyed that she stopped.  
She pointed to the sign that read watercraft evac.   
They both went to the doorway at the same time. Once Steve opened the door, they both spotted  
the boat, with two jet ski's attached.   
"There is a God." She announced, happily.  
Steve pushed the button to open the cargo door. "Here we go!" He announced to Amanda, as the door  
behind them burst open.  
"SHIT!" He started the engine quick and as the cargo door started to go down, someone jumped on the back  
of the jet ski.   
Amanda let out a heart-stopping scream as a gun was pushed into her back and she and Steve shot up the   
half open cargo door as the boat careened out of control. As they hit the water, the man pulled Amanda off the   
jet ski.   
Steve watched as the bearded man he did not know and Amanda sank underneath the water. And he was  
even more shocked when he turned, noticing the tall skyscrapers, not far ahead.  
The Carnival Fun Ship was headed straight for Miami. 


End file.
